far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 597 - Hole In One
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #597 - Hole In One is the five-hundred ninety-seventh episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred-sixth episode of Season 6. Video Overview CrackPack for $40,000 Kurt has a gargle in his throat as he emerges from the Hidey Hole and sees Wolfie and the waterfall he made. He heads west at the behest of a cliff seemingly pointing in that direction. Kurt mentions the MindCrack CrackPack server which has modded Minecraft. He says that at $40,000 to the $60,000 Child's Play Charity goal he will play CrackPack. The fundraiser is at $35,223, so under $5,000 to go. There's mods like Galaticraft and Better Wolves he'd be interested in, and a lot of Mindcrackers have been active on it. Valve and Skin Betting After the skin gambling scandal, Valve has come out and said they are going to remove access to their API from the betting websites online. Kurt sees it as too little too late, and says he thinks they knew exactly what they were doing introducing crates, skins, and the API to encourage gambling. The two YouTubers implicated are apparently continuing to create content with business as usual. Kurt wishes YouTube would take action, and says that the top YouTubers are also paid to positively review video games and disguise that part of the sponsorship. Question: Do you feel any different now that you've been verified on twitter? Kurt says he has a blue checkmark on twitter, and jokes that he feels validated. He mentions that his twitter picture is a personal photo that he did with other Mindcrackers to get verified, but no one else's has so far. Question: It would be so awesome if you could invite us all for a stargazing night every once in a while, in a vlog format of course! The idea's occurred to Kurt, but it would be to dark to see. He's thought of a livestream space thing, and hopes that Twitch is allowed, considering that 'social eating' is a game on the site. He also talks about tracking telescopes and other things he would also have to spend money on to construct the streaming experience. Question: What is the most dramatic change to your appearance that you have made at one time? Shaving his head for the Jason Statham initiative would take the top spot for Kurt. He had semi-long hair in high school, and very much regrets that. Question: Do you like klondike bars, and if so, what would you do for one? Kurt does not seek them out, and says he regrets getting ice cream when he does as his stomach has issues with dairy. Question: If you like to have a snack, what are some of your favorite snacks while lounging around at home or whilst you render/edit videos whenever you have downtime? He is not much of a snacker, because he purposely does not buy them as he will eat them all quickly. Kurt then falls in a one by one hole three blocks into a tiny cave. He makes into his Hidey Hole and ends the episode. Trivia * The end slate links to a Irrelevance V - A Connor Sherlock "Walking Simulator" and German Apple Tree - "Survival Bingo" with Friends.